Rapture
by Kiyohime
Summary: AU Racer. Will the winner get her prize? Shoujo-ai.


******_Disclaimer: _**_I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. _

* * *

><p>For the second time, the opponent did NOT show up. She was slowly getting irritated as she tapped a slender finger against the steering wheel in an irritated manner. A scowl slowly made it's way across her face, taking one last glance in the rearview mirror for any sign of the other racer.<p>

No racer. Nada. _Zip. _

'_That asshole needs to grow a pair and get over here already. I need the money…'_

Aside from the shitty part-time job she had, drag racing was her favorite thing to do… and a fun way to make tons more money. Sure, it might be illegal but she didn't give a rat's ass. It was her life. Her friends might not be aware that this was a hobby of hers, but hey… gotta keep that mysterious appeal going on.

A light tap on her window made the woman jump before she looked over to see who it was. Familiar green eyes twinkled as a small smirk was plastered across the person's lips. The racer let out a relieved sigh, rolling the window down and nodded at the other in greeting.

"So, where the hell is this punk? I don't have all night."

The owner of the green eyes let out a soft laugh and rested a hand on the roof of the jet black Volkswagen Jetta, ignoring the annoyed expression of the other, "The guy that was supposed to race you tonight got arrested… so, we had to find a replacement. They're on the way right now, be patient."

The raven haired woman inside the Jetta let out a scoff, "Idiot… would've been easy money though."

"Probably but with your talent, he'd be a waste of your time."

Green eyes calmly looked away from the Jetta racer as a loud roar of a powerful engine echoed through the streets and the woman smirked, "Well, looks like the party is about to start. Good luck, Hino."

"Hah. Like I need luck." Reiko scoffed and watched Makoto walk around to the front of her car before a _very _nice sight caught her eye.

Up ahead about a mile, a compact car in dark red lit up the street with its gold neon light as it cruised towards them fast with no signs of stopping. As it got closer, Reiko let out an impressed whistle. It was a Nissan Skyline GTR… one of her dream cars besides her beloved Jetta. _'Now that's what I call real competition.' _

The Skyline switched lanes quickly before a loud squeal of its tires cried out into the night as the driver pulled on the handbrake and did a perfect 180 turn. The Skyline slid across the pavement smoothly sideways in a drifting turn and screeched to a halt next to the Jetta.

Reiko couldn't help but gawk at the bodywork of the Skyline. On the side of the car was a painting of some Goddess with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, her body was barely covered with a toga. The Goddess had an look of sensuality to her as well. It reminded her of _someone. _But who?

She got her answer the minute the dark gold-tinted window rolled down. Reiko gaped in shock as a pair of cerulean eyes stared back into hers along with an impish grin.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's get started, shall we?" The melodious voice reached over the revving engines and to Reiko's ears.

The raven-haired woman continued to stare in utter shock before slowly shaking her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She wasn't.

And she was getting quite turned on by this. _'Why the hell am I? …Ok, maybe I do know why.' _

Before she could even say a word, the other woman winked at her and blew a kiss at her and left her dumbstruck again with a dark blush. Much to her dismay, the gold-tinted window rolled back up and Makoto moved back in place in between the cars and held her hands up in the air, signaling for them to get ready.

Tearing her eyes away from the red Skyline, Reiko tried to shut the thought of that damned temptress sitting in the hottest car ever with a smirk out of her head.

Both engines revved loudly and neither drivers showed a single trace of hesitation.

A grin broke out on Reiko's face in reaction as one of Iio's songs started playing on the radio, its hypnotizing beats and bass blaring from the subwoofers in the back.

Defiant violet settled back on Makoto, watching intently for the signal. The second Makoto's hand went down, Reiko shifted gears immediately as she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal.

Reiko grit her teeth and cussed quietly under her breath when she caught a glimpse of dark red and gold zooming past her and shifted gears quickly to catch up. She glanced over at the Skyline and quietly wished the other would've left her window down.

She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her along with the beats of her favorite song on the radio.

"_Mi amore, don't you know  
>My love, I want you so" <em>

Reiko smirked when the Skyline sped up and switched lanes to cut her off, forcing her to shift a gear back down and she took a sharp right turn through an alley that was a short-cut she knew well.

Even though the red Skyline disappeared from her rearview, the memory of the driver's face never left her mind. Playful cerulean along with that damn smirk across her soft pink lips…

"_Sugar, you make my soul complete  
>Rapture tastes so sweet"<em>

It wasn't long before she flushed at the thought of the blonde writhing underneath her.

"_I'm mesmerized in every way  
>You keep me in a state of daze"<em>

Unfortunately, it was a distraction as she blinked when the Skyline tore down the street past the other side of the alley Reiko was about to exit. "Shit!"

Shifting gears again, she took another sharp turn and pressed her thumb against a red button on the side of the shift stick. Her adrenaline pumped higher as the NOS helped her close the gap between her and the Skyline within seconds. With a satisfied smirk, she flipped up a cap over the second NOS button and pushed it, her eyes set on the marked finish line up the street.

Then her eyes widened in sudden realization… she had yet to see the Skyline use NOS.

As expected, she saw bright blue flames fire from the dual tailpipes before the Skyline took off like a bullet.

"…Damn it!"

Reiko scowled as she sped up to the finish line where the Skyline had already gone through and expected that woman to be there waiting… only to find the Skyline was long gone.

Confused and disappointed, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open. It was a new text message and she opened it.

"_You owe me a prize. You know where to find me~ -M." _

A devious smirk crept across Reiko's lips as she shifted gears and took off, the tires squealing behind her and leaving tire marks behind. _'Oh she's going to get her prize, alright.'_

Five minutes later, she was pulling up onto the driveway of Minako's house. As expected, the red Skyline was parked in the driveway and atop the hood of it was the temptress herself. The blonde had her legs crossed, reclining back on her hands behind her on the hood with a smile that Reiko would never forget.

Cerulean eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched Reiko step out of her car and watched intently as the raven haired woman walk towards her. Minako had to hold back a soft laugh, amused at the interested look on her face.

"So," Reiko began in a low and husky tone that made Minako shiver, "…How long have you been driving this beast?"

Minako's heartbeats quickened when Reiko came to a stop in front of her so close and leaned down to rest her hands on the hood by either sides of her. The darkened violet eyes were drawing her in as she slowly sat up till their faces were close enough and smirked.

"It's been a hobby of mine way long before I found out it was yours too."

Without a word, Reiko moved in and kissed her hard. She bit at her bottom lip and tugged at it with her teeth softly.

Minako inhaled sharply and grabbed a fistful of Reiko's black sleeved shirt, pulling her close on top of her. "Reiko…" She whispered hotly against her lips, "Where's my prize?"

Letting out a soft growl, Reiko wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the minx against her roughly. "Soon… but first, I'm punishing you."

"For what..." Minako whispered back, her cheeks already flushing lightly from the rough pull.

"For distracting me and making me lose," Reiko begun to kiss at the base of her neck, slowly going up to her ear and muttering between kisses, "And for not telling me about this sooner."

Minako instinctively tilted her head back and moaned softly at the soft kisses. "Reiko. Inside now."

Reiko couldn't help but smirk at the request, "I would, but your pants are still on…"

Even though it wasn't the expected answer that made Minako blush deeper, she managed to return the smirk. "So? That shouldn't stop you, no..?" With that, she bit at her earlobe and Reiko gasped.

Satisfied with her quip, Minako grinned at her and slipped off of the hood and out from under of Reiko before dashing off to her front door, giggling.

As expected, Reiko was already close behind her and she felt hands grab at her waist. Minako ignored the dizzying sensation of the other woman's body pressed up against her and unlocked the door quickly.

The front door slammed shut loudly behind them before a growl followed by a low moan was heard.

"Reiko." She panted as her hands slapped onto the table in front of her in the hallway to hold herself up, her knees already buckling at the heated caresses of her lover's hands under her shirt.

"_Minako," _Reiko growled from behind her and pressed against her tightly, "You… are in _so _much trouble." The raven haired woman breathed in Minako's ear before biting at the nape of her neck, eliciting a surprised yelp that turned into a long moan from the blonde.

Reiko swore she heard a slight waver in Minako's voice as she whispered back, "I know."

It was one of those rare moments when Minako was like this and it drove her absolutely crazy. Gripping her hips tightly, Reiko pulled them back into hers and growled softly, "Do you?"

With a soft gasp, Minako arched back against her and tangled a hand in the dark silken trends, _"Rei." _

Minako's mind started to spin as her hazy cerulean slowly lost focus and she shut her eyes tight, another moan ripping away from her throat. It was unreal how Reiko's touches were enough to turn her into a puddle of mush.

The memory of how it had come to this was faint as Reiko's hand distracted her, slipping past the waistband of her ripped jeans and Minako shivered when nails raked up her thigh.

Any coherent thought she had left was blown away when she felt fingers delve into her heat. She let out a ragged breath and bucked her hips, gasping when the action pushed them inside her.

Minako groaned, her fist tugging lightly at Reiko's hair. Minako felt the taller woman squeeze her free arm around her waist to push her closer and a shudder tore through her involuntarily.

Reiko leaned in and brushed her lips against her ear, whispering seductively in it. "What do you want, Mina?"

A delicious thrust of those heavenly fingers.

"I-mmh…" Minako mumbled incoherently and bit down on her lower lip hard.

Reiko's fingers continued to drive into her at an agonizingly slow pace, filling her up so deeply just to pull back out and repeat. It was fucking _maddening._

"_Reiko_," Minako hissed through clenched teeth as the woman's fingertips hit that spot deep inside her but it still wasn't enough. Deciding that her lover wasn't going to be merciful, she took the matter in her own hands and started to rock her hips into those fingers feverishly, letting out a long and satisfied moan. The perfect feeling of slender fingers stretching her and pressing against her inside repeatedly was slowly blinding her.

Behind her, Reiko could only stare down at her girlfriend hungrily as Minako clamped down on her fingers tightly and shuddered.

"Let go," the breathless whisper in her ear was the last thing she heard before her senses were blown away when Reiko pushed back inside hard and she screamed, her body tensing and shuddering.

Panting, Minako slumped on the desk and rested her forehead against the cool wood and groaned softly when Reiko pulled her fingers out. Hazy cerulean glanced back over her shoulder and suddenly, she was turned on all over again. Her girlfriend was standing there with her dark eyes locked onto the blonde's as she licked her fingers clean.

Before Reiko knew it, her back was slammed up against the wall behind her and Minako moved in to press her body against her girlfriend's. Reiko shivered from warm breath caressing against her ear.

"My turn to have a taste of sweet rapture."

_-Fin- _

_**A/N: **(Dark blush) Soo… yeah. That was my first baby smut. Be gentle! T.T_

_Who can guess what song was used in this fic when Reiko was racing, hm? An oreo for whoever gets it right! No, Na-chan… you already know. So your answer doesn't count. :P_


End file.
